


Who the Real Friends are in the Time of Need?

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: If Felicity thinks she can just freak out on Oliver and break up with him because of him keeping William a secret, she's in for a rude awakening and a big reality check, because despite what she may believe, she has no right to control every single aspect of his life. And Oliver finds out who the real friends are in his time of need. Fix-it one shot story to 4x15 "Taken"





	Who the Real Friends are in the Time of Need?

**Author's Note:**

> I was so disappointed that Oliver didn't even stand his ground when Felicity freaked out on him about William in 4x15 - TAKEN, so this is me fixing this. Instead of Blondie flipping out on Oliver and breaking up, he's the one, who does that with her.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow , The Flash , Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 "You have sent William away but once again, you have left me out of that decision..."

"And have you given a thought about why have I done that?" Oliver asked, his tone leveled, interrupting Felicity. "Marriage may be about inclusion but that doesn't mean that you're entitled to control EVERY aspect of my life."

"But..."

"I'm not done talking." Oliver hissed, the emotions he had been bottling up about Felicity's protests over the years coming out quickly. "I respected your objections against me working with Merlyn but I had hoped you would understand why I needed his help to beat Ra's." He said harshly. "But you kept protesting at every single turn and questioning all my choices, which I still respected because I understood your reservations. But, it was my decision to make, and mine alone. NOT yours. And you should know by now what the League was capable of and understand why I worked with Malcolm." He said coldly. "You're not his mother, so, that leaves you with NO RIGHTS about deciding about his life whatsoever. And, just so that I can make things clear, I had known about William for barely two months and I had just still been processing the fact that Samantha was keeping him a secret from me for almost ten years. And before you start lecturing me about keeping secrets from you, if I may remind you your own secrets: Your boyfriend Cooper and the fact that you and him created a super-virus that almost destroyed this city. Or Ray building his ATOM suit and that he was about to expose me, not to mention that he was planning to play a hero, with no previous training or experience whatsoever, with your assistance and support, for months. MONTHS. Or that you kept a secret from me and Thea that Roy had faked his death." Felicity winced at every thing that Oliver listed.

"I had been still confronting the fact that I had a son I didn't know about for ten years. And you..." He let out a humorless laughter. "You of all people lecturing me about keeping secrets... it's almost funny. I should have seen from the beginning how selfish and hypocritical you are... you know, right now it's hard for me to even remember the time when I thought that I had feelings for you. And can you blame Samantha for forcing me NOT TO tell about William, after everything that I've been through?"

Felicity was about to open her mouth but no sound came out as she could not come up with anything to argue and Oliver was raising his voice increasingly, almost a snarl. "You keep over-reacting at everything that's not playing in your favor like a little girl, or at something that you don't like. I should have seen the signs, when you stopped me from going after Ken Williams;  _just because he had a son_. And how about the lives of parents and childrens he destroyed? I tried to make the best out of the bad situation, while you, as usual, throw a tantrum. And I'm tired of it. You want to act like this puts a giant wedge between us? I'll make it easy for you; we don't mean anything to each other, not anymore, because I'm done with you!" He spat as he walked out from the loft, with a 'bang' as Felicity sat stunned at her wheelchair, too shocked to even move with her legs.

* * *

Laurel and Thea were watching TV in Laurel's apartment before they saw Oliver enter, anger all over his face.

"Still pissed about Darhk and Merlyn kidnapping William and Samantha sending William away?" Laurel asked.

"No. Yeah... but it's not just that." Oliver said, sighing in frustration as he buried himself on the couch, deflating.

"I might regret asking this but what happened, Ollie?" Thea asked.

"Felicity tried to freak out on me for keeping William a secret..."

Laurel scowled, confused. "I thought she would understand..."

"Well, so did I but apparently, as much as she claims she did, her actions speak otherwise and she claims that I should have discussed sending William away with her." He scoffed, disgusted. "I thought she would understand that she has no rights to control his life."

Laurel and Thea scoffed, disbelieved. "Well... I can see you being pissed about that." Thea noted.

"I'm sick of her always being so selfish and petty. When I need her, she tears me down, unless it plays in her favor. I... I just can't stand her anymore."

"Well, you still have us, Ollie." Laurel and Thea hugged him.

"Despite everything, we're standing by you. You're my friend." Laurel kissed him on his cheek. "And I might be mad about you cheating on me but I understand it all. Besides, we've both come a long way."

Oliver smiled at Laurel, grateful for her kindness. That's what makes good friends, when they're for each other in the time of need. Maybe we should give it another chance. Oliver thought, smiling at his ex-girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> At least Laurel and Thea seemed more understanding than Felicity was, despite Blondie saying that she understood, her selfishness and hypocrisy were obvious in here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
